The present invention relates generally to electronic messaging tools and, more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for providing autonomic identification of an important message.
In addition to the exchange of personal communications, email messaging is increasingly becoming a popular tool for marketing as well. This is largely due to its convenience, ease of use, and low implementation costs. As a result, many email users have been inundated with junk email, or “spam”, which is often unwelcome or of little or no value to the email recipient. A large amount of unsolicited email can slow down a user's processor, consume a great deal of memory, and distract the user from the important messages that must be individually filtered.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to identify relevant incoming messages and classify or label them as such without any intervention required by the email user.